As the resonator, static type resonators using the MEMS technique have been reported so far (for example, refer to W. T. Hsu and T. C. Nguyen, Geometric Stress Compensation for Enhanced Thermal Stability in Micromechanical Resonators, in 1998 IEEE Ultrason. Symp. Proc., pp. 945-948 (1998)) (non-Patent Document 1).
Further, filter using an FBAR (Film-Bulk-Acoustic-wave Resonator: thin filmbulk resonator) as a prospective high frequency filter in 1.7 GHz to several GHz bands have been known (for example, refer to R. Ruby, P. Bradley, J. D. Larson III, and Y. Oshmyansky, PCS 1900 MHz Duplexer Using Thin Film Acoustic Resonators (FBAR), Electronics, Letters, Vol. 35, No. 10, pp. 794 (1999)) (non-Patent Document 2), and T. D; Larson III, R. Ruby, P. Brandley, J. Wen, S. L. Kok, and A. Chien, Power Handling and Temperature Coefficient Studies in FBAR Duplexers for the 1900 MHz PCS Bands, in 2000 IEEE Ultrason. Symp. Proc., pp. 869-874, (2000)) (non-Patent Document 3).
In addition, relevant arts to those described above include, for example, those concerning surface transverse wave device for generating and propagating surface transverse waves (STW) on a piezoelectric substrate having appropriate composition and cut (refer to Japanese Laid-Open No. 5-240762) (Patent Document 1) and those concerning elastic surface wave element using transverse elastic surface waves (STW) as the oscillation mode (refer to Japanese Laid-Open No. 2002-76835) (Patent Document 2).